User talk:Snia10
I'm using your user page because apparently you don't like discussion pages. What did I do to deserve your rant? Sake neko 01:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Personal attacks and page ownership Do not leave hateful messages on user pages. If you have a problem with the user's edits then talk it out calmly, reasonably and respectfully. There's no reason to use harsh language in matters like these. Secondly, just as I don't own the wiki, no one can claim ownership for a page/article except for their own user page and talk page. All articles are free for anyone to edit. You can't claim you own any article because you happen to like the subject matter. If I see you doing this type of behavior again against anyone, I will block you from editing for a period of three days. If you do it again after that, I will block you indefinitely. We don't need such irrational attacks against anyone here and you are always free to leave if you don't like it. Kyosei 01:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Who am I It's called I'm the admin and have the power to ban/block you from ever editing from this wiki if I so please. I have to make it my business when you start randomly bad-mouthing people because that's part of my job here. Part of my responsibility is to be a peace keeper, moderate, ensure quality standards and if necessary block users/ip who are rude. Such as you are being right now. So try to use nicer language around here or I will ban you. This is your last warning. Kyosei 20:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Once again, I never said that I either owned or created this wiki. I just have special tools to keep the peace around here. If you want the user who created the wiki you'll have to refer to Whopper. However, he is no longer active so he may or may not respond to you if you leave him a message on his talk page. If you want to read his reasons for leaving you can refer to here. :Also it seems like you're confused on exactly what a wiki is and the differences it has compared to a standard website. A wiki has no real webmaster or owner. It works on the premise that information changes rapidly and makes it quick and easy as possible to update that information in the wiki itself. Anyone can edit anything, provided it isn't vandalism or incorrect information. That means if you don't like a particular edit you can delete it but the history of the page will still reflect your actions. You should be careful about when you choose to delete information. Delete too much and it may be considered vandalism if the information there was previously correct. Personal user pages are of course free of these restrictions. :The wiki runs on a three strikes ruling which essentially states you have three chances to stay a member of a wiki. The first strike is a warning, the second is a ban for a short period of time and the third is the final strike where they are generally banned permanently. So really, I probably should have banned you already for your second strike but seeing as how you are new at this I'm being a bit more lenient. Kyosei 21:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well sorry.I thought since u can kick me out u owned this website. Re: User names and signing This is another feature of wikis. It's common conduct to sign your user name after a comment you leave on a user's talk page or a talk page of an article. While users can still see who left the edit via the page history, it just makes it easier to identify them. To sign your name after a message, just type ~~~~ after whatever message you're leaving on the talk page. Kyosei 18:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Is this you? I'm just going to be blunt about this. Are you both this IP address and Q Hatshepsut? While there's no particular rules saying you can't make a new account, it seems like the purpose of these two accounts is to a) make you look good, b) belittle another user and c) avoid getting another strike against you. All of which are not what another account is supposed to be used for. I'm highly suspicious that this is indeed you or a friend due to the similar writing style and the fact that you it seems like you respond to yourself here. It also seems like you're going out of your way to target Sake Neko again for some weird reason when they haven't done any wrong against you personally. Now I can either confirm this myself, or you can tell me right now. I do not appreciate you using sock puppets to hide behind a mask of anonymity to avoid following the rules here. Either way this will possibly count as another strike if this is true and a 3 day ban. Especially if you or your friend ignore this and continue to be an antagonist presence on this wiki. Kyosei 20:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC)